Arti Sebuah Derailer
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Nun, seorang pria berkacamata yang mengidap kegugupan sosial mengunjungi bengkel sepeda yang dijaga oleh gadis teman sekolahnya. Melalui sebuah derailer, sang gadis menitipkan pesannya... Untuk challenge Roman Tanpa Kata Cinta. OnodaxMiki, abal dan nista, fanfic straight pertama. RnR, minna?


***hai, saya dengan randomnya bikin drabble straight dengan pairing OnodaxMiki, gak tau kesambet apa ini, buat challenge-nya Ambu, Roman Tanpa Kata Cinta. Fanfic ini secara resmi adalah fanfic straight pertama saya, jadi kalau banyak kurangnya mohon maaf ya u_u. Seperti biasa, Yowamushi Pedal itu punya Wataru Watanabe, Futari Nori no Jitensha itu punya AKB48, dan ceritanya punya saya. RnR, minna? xD***

Chiba, Musim Semi 2010

_Sepasang insan yang bersepeda berdua terlihat begitu indah,_  
><em>hingga aku berbisik tanpa menengok ke belakang,<em>  
><em>"Kau mengayuh karena ada masa depan di hadapanmu, bukan?"<em>

"Anu, sepedaku agak bermasalah sejak lomba kemarin, boleh minta tolong diperbaiki?," ujar seorang remaja, suatu pagi, saat sekolah diliburkan. Ia hadir ke bengkel sepeda milik teman sekolahnya setelah sepedanya babak belur dihajar bukit belakang SMA Sohoku. Hei, tanjakan curam itu kan tidak ramah bagi sepeda serbaguna seperti miliknya.

Sang gadis penjaga toko sepeda mengenal suara itu. Patah-patah, penuh keraguan, namun menyembunyikan ketangguhan a la lelaki sejati yang ada pada diri sang pemilik suara. Mendengarnya, ia pun dengan sigap merespon dan mengajak sang remaja tanggung masuk bengkel sepedanya. Touji, kakaknya, sedang tidak ada di bengkel, namun ia sendiri mampu melakukan perbaikan dasar sepeda. Wajar saja, ia kan dibesarkan di antara sadel dan pedal. Mau dibawa kemana nama besar keluarga Kanzaki kalau sang gadis gagap soal urusan sepeda?

"Ah, Onoda-kun! Sini, kuperiksa dulu sepedamu. Kau, duduk saja di sebelah situ," tawarnya ramah sembari menunjuk sebuah kursi yang ada di dekatnya. Kanzaki Miki adalah gadis tangguh yang sanggup memisahkan perasaan dan tugas profesionalnya, tentu saja.

Sang pemuda pun menyerahkan sepedanya dengan sedikit ragu, kemudian menuruti saran sang gadis untuk duduk. Senyum termanis Miki pun masih sulit mencairkan ekspresinya yang gugup dan beku.

_Ah, iya, Miki lupa bahwa pria di hadapannya ini mengalami masalah kegugupan sosial._

_Karenanya, ia harus melakukan segalanya secara perlahan._

"Ah, Onoda-kun, ngomong-ngomong, hari ini harusnya kau ke Akihabara, ya?," tanya Miki kemudian, sembari mulai membongkar sepeda Onoda. Sepeda serbaguna malang itu telah disiksa selama bertahun-tahun untuk kunjungan 90 kilometer setiap minggu, dan nampaknya sang pria berkacamata tidak begitu paham cara merawatnya, selain membersihkannya.

_Sebuah mukjizat, sepeda bekas yang disiksa seperti itu selama lima tahun, namun masih bisa dipakai dengan wajar,_ pikirnya.

Onoda mengangguk, wajahnya berbinar karena ia merasa senang ditemani mengobrol. Ia pun mulai menceritakan keadaan Akihabara dengan semangat. Situasinya, orang-orangnya, benda apa saja yang hanya bisa kau dapat di sana. Oh, jangan lupa juga, panduan agar kunjunganmu selamat dan aman. Agak hipokrit memang, mengingat ia sendiri tidak pernah berangkat dengan helm ke sana.

"Pokoknya, kalau ada waktu, c-cobalah ke sana! Ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa kau dapatkan di kota ini, misalnya game PSP terbaru..."

Miki hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, sembari mengerjakan sepeda milik Onoda. Gigi rodanya bermasalah, dan pedalnya perlu sedikit diperbaiki, namun ia seakan tak rela perjumpaan mereka siang itu berakhir hanya sampai gadis-gadis berdada besar di maid cafe Akihabara.

"Wah, menarik! Kapan-kapan, aku juga ingin coba ke sana, dengan sepeda tentu saja... Rute apa yang kau sarankan?," ujar Miki kemudian, sembari mengalihkan pandangan pada sepeda yang tengah ia perbaiki. Hei, sepeda itu tetap harus selesai perbaikannya hari itu juga, bukan?

Selagi mengalihkan pandangannya, Miki menemukan sebuah suku cadang sepeda balap di dekat kotak peralatan yang tengah ia gunakan. Touji pasti akan mengamuk setelahnya, namun peduli setan dengan amukan kakaknya. Toh, setelah bertahun-tahun hidup dengan sang kakak, ia tahu bahwa gertakan sang pria pemilik bengkel sepeda itu hanya gonggongan belaka. Mengamuk sebentar, tapi sejenak kemudian pasti ia mendengus dan kembali ke dirinya yang sebelumnya.

Dalam hatinya, ia memohon maaf setulus hati pada Touji, untuk dua hal tentu saja. Ia juga berjanji akan menebus kesalahannya dengan membeli pengganti suku cadang tersebut, dan memperkenalkan Touji pada beberapa orang gadis serta perjaka yang ia kenal dan ia pikir akan cocok dengan kakak lelakinya itu.

_(Karena Touji tidak pernah mengobrol soal hal tersebut pada Miki, maka wajar bukan jika sang gadis menganggap bahwa kakaknya itu jomblo karatan?)_

Onoda melanjutkan penjelasannya mengenai Akihabara, dan memberi opsi rute yang sering ia tempuh setiap minggunya. Rute itu telah terprogram dengan sempurna dalam sistem navigasi otaknya, jadi ia haqul yakin rute yang diberikannya tidak akan menyesatkan.

"Dari sini, kau bisa menuju Noborito, lalu dilanjutkan ke jalan utama Chiba 14-gousen. Setelah itu, kau bisa berbelok ke Kokudou 14-gousen... Ah, iya, rutenya memang sedikit menanjak, tapi menyenangkan kok!"

Miki bisa merasakan kehangatan dan antusiasme yang dialirkan oleh sang pria berkacamata. Ia pun semakin antusias untuk memasang derailer pada sepeda serbaguna Onoda. Dua gigi saja cukup, kan?

_Karena dua adalah simbol pasangan._

_Jua, karena derailer adalah simbol dualisme identitas. Sopan dan terlihat gugup di luar, namun tahan banting dan siap perang di dalam jika pelatuknya ditarik paksa. Hei, meskipun di luar sang pria terlihat ceroboh, Miki tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia bermental baja. Jika mental sang pria berkacamata lemah, mana berani ia melawan Imaizumi mendaki bukit belakang SMA Sohoku yang bahkan telah memakan korban dari senior-senior klub sepeda sebelumnya?_

_Sang gadis bukanlah ahli semantik, namun hanya dengan derailer itulah perasaannya akan tersampaikan pada Onoda, begitu pikirnya._

"Ngomong-ngomong, Onoda-kun," ujar Miki, setelah penjelasan rute yang diberikan Onoda selesai. "Sepedamu sudah selesai kuperbaiki, tuh. Gigi rodanya perlu sedikit perbaikan, dan kau kuberi bonus agar kau sering-sering datang ke sini," lanjutnya, sedikit bercanda.

(Tidak sepenuhnya bercanda juga, memang. Nafkah lahir dan batinnya akan terpuaskan jika Onoda sering datang ke bengkelnya. Oke, lupakan.)

Wajah Onoda berbinar, dan ia terlihat gagap, layaknya sebuah komputer yang memproses kode di luar kemampuannya. "Te- Terima kasih, Kanzaki-san," ujarnya kemudian.

"Sudah, Miki saja!," lanjutnya. "Ini namanya derailer. Kau bisa berpindah gigi dengan ini. Dengan berpindah gigi, kau bisa mengayuh sepeda lebih cepat, sampai dua kali lipatnya malah. Lumayan, kan?," ujar Miki, sembari menepuk bahu Onoda.

Yang ditepuk bahunya malah semakin gugup.

"A-anu, ini pertama kalinya aku menerima hadiah dari anak gadis... Cara memakainya bagaimana, ya?," lanjut Onoda kemudian.

Miki tersenyum kembali, seraya memperagakan cara penggunaannya. "Jika kau ingin lebih cepat, geserlah tuasnya ke posisi 2 dan kayuhlah sepedamu seperti biasa..."

Onoda hanya mengangguk, dan membayar biaya perbaikan sepedanya segera setelah itu. Setelah Miki menerima uang dari Onoda, ia pun berbisik di kuping Onoda.

"Jadi, kencan kita di Akihabara, kapan? Aku akan bawa sepedaku."


End file.
